<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one where everybody knows by poketa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920781">the one where everybody knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa'>poketa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>friends AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, One-Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know that we know they know we know! </p><p>Or Sam just wants everyone to know they know so they can just know and stop this!</p><p>(friends. 5x14)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>friends AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one where everybody knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>continuation to TOW all the kissing.<br/>hope u like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my God! I love this apartment!” Blaine comments, entering the place with a smile “Isn't it perfect?! I can't believe I never realized how great it is!”</p><p>“Well that is because your eye immediately goes to the big naked man” Sam laments with a shudder as he thinks about the big naked man who owns the apartment.</p><p>Just behind them, Santana scoffs “You better hurry up and fill out an application or I'm gonna beat you to it” she turns in the direction of the kitchen and both are left alone to check the living room area.</p><p>“Oh, look!” Blaine  comments to her boyfriend as he looks outside the window towards the apartment of his friends “That's Rachel and Quinn” he tries to yell through the window “Hey! Hey, you guys! Hey!” but his eyes comically open as he sees clothes starting to be shed and both women kissing “Ohh!! Ohh! Ahh-ahhh!!” he yells.</p><p>Sam instantly turns to him “What?!”</p><p>“Ahhh! Rachel and Quinn! Rachel and Quinn!” Blaine yells whisper to him.</p><p>Sam mouths opens as he looks in the direction of the apartment and sees both women still kissing by the window and already down to their underwear “<em>Oh my God</em>” he whispers.</p><p>“They are doing it” Blaine says with a shocked face “Rachel and Quinn are doing it!”</p><p>Quickly shutting the curtains to save his boyfriend from scarring, Sam replies with his eyes closed “I know” </p><p>And just in time Santana enters the living room “What do you know, lady lips?”</p><p>“Uh nothing” Quickly replies Sam with nonchalance and Blaine turns to him with a gaping mouth but quickly shuts up and nods “Know that we will buy this apartment, of course”</p><p>“Keep it, whatever” Santana replies with a scoff “his kitchen sucks” she walks off the apartment and both men turn to each other with equally horrified faces.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Let me get this straight” Blaine starts as both sit on their couch at the <em> Central Perk.</em></p><p>Instantly, Sam laughs but sees his boyfriend's face and shuts up “Sorry, it's just funny given the context” he shrugs and takes a donut from his plate, taking a bite.</p><p>Blaine smiles at him but tries to not forget the matter at hand. <em> Rachel and Quinn.</em></p><p>“So- whenever Rachel and Quinn were like” Blaine starts again and he moves his hands “y'know doing laundry or going grocery shopping or” he has a thought “—Oh! All that time Quinn spent on the phone with Amanda from cheer camp!” he looks at the blonde man for an explanation.</p><p>Sam coughs uncomfortably as he looks away “Doing it, doing it and doing it” he confirms with a nod as he munches on his donut.</p><p>“Oh! <em> Oh” </em> Blaine accepts with a nod “I can't believe it” he sips his coffee and mulls over his words, crossing his legs in front of himself  “I mean I think it's great for them - both did better than Finn and Puck” he says with a chuckle.</p><p>At that moment, Brittany enters the coffee shop and Sam quickly ushers her over.</p><p>“Come here, Britt” he calls with worry “It's an emergency”</p><p>“What happened?” Brittany asks as she sits just in the middle of the couch, one man each side.</p><p>“Blaine just found out about Rachel and Quinn” Sam explains with an uncomfortable grin.</p><p>But her expression turns awry “You mean how they're friends and nothing more?” Brittany replies with a glare and Sam recoils a little as he moves his hands up.</p><p>“No. Blaine, he <em> knows!</em>” The blonde man explains, trying to save himself from the anger of Brittany, he explains quickly “We were at Big Naked Guy's apartment and we saw them doing it through the window” he explains with a little blush and she ´ <em> ohhs </em>´</p><p>Blaine nods “Actually, we saw them doing it up <em> against </em> the window” he clarifies with a grimace and its so obvious which one of them is gay.</p><p>There is a little silence but then Brittany speaks “Okay, so now they know that you know and they don't know that Sam knows?”</p><p>Sam tries to interrupt her “Yes, but y'know what? It doesn't matter who knows what. Now, enough of us know that we can just tell them that we know! Then all the lying and the secrets would finally be over!”</p><p>But Brittany grins “Or, we could<em> not </em> tell them we know and have a little fun of our own” she suggests looking at Blaine and Sam frowns.</p><p>“Wh-what do you mean?” Sam asks with worry.</p><p>“Well y'know every time that they say that like they're doing laundry” Brittany explains easily with a glint of mischief “we'll just give them a bunch of laundry to do” she looks overjoyed and it's apparently shared.</p><p>“Ohhh, I-I would love that!” Blaine accepts with a nod.</p><p>“No-no-no! No-no wait, Blaine'' Sam interrupts them, putting his hands up  “you know what would even be more fun? Telling them” he says with a smile.</p><p>But Blaine seems conflicted and then shakes his head “I kinda wanna play them just like they played us, babe”</p><p>Sam sighs as he sits back tiredly in the couch and groans “I don't want <em> more </em> secrets”</p><p>“Just don't tell them that we know” Blaine tries with a little shove to his shoulder.</p><p>“But I can't take any more secrets” Sam fights with a frown as he turns towards Brittany “I've got your secrets. I've got their secrets. I got secrets of my own too y'know”</p><p>Blaine frowns “You don't have any secrets”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well, you don't know about Hugsy, my bedtime penguin pal” Sam says and instantly closes his mouth as he colours.</p><p>Brittany giggles and turns to Blaine “So umm, how-how are we gonna mess with them?”</p><p>Sam pouts “I don't like this”</p><p>“Well, you could use your position y'know as the roommate” Blaine suggests with a nod and she nods back.</p><p>“And use the strongest tool at my disposal?” Brittany asks with interest.</p><p>Blaine agrees “Exactly”</p><p>“My sexuality” Brittany grins</p><p>“Wait no-” he tries but it's too late as Quinn enters the coffee shop and Brittany walks up to her.</p><p>“Hey, Q! wow that jacket looks great on you!” Brittany flirts.</p><p>Quinn looks down at her jacket and grins “Really?”</p><p>Brittany nods, caressing the material of the jacket “Yeah the material feels so soft—” and then gripping her arm “hello Mr. Bicep! Have you been working out?” she asks with a smile.</p><p>“Well, I try to y'know” Quinn replies with a frown “work out” Brittany laughs and Quinn frown deepens “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Well, if you really wanna know, I'm—” The taller blonde cuts herself off “Oh! I can't tell you this” </p><p>“Britt, It's me - you can tell me anything” Quinn says worriedly.</p><p>“Well actually you're the one person I can't tell this too” Brittany amends quickly “And the one person I want to the most” she says, moving closer.</p><p>Quinn inquires, ignoring her friend's strange behavior “What's going on?</p><p>“I think it's just y'know that I haven't been with anyone but Santana in so long” Brittany explains as she moves closer and Quinn steps back “and how sometimes you're looking for something and you just don’t even see that it's right there in front of you sipping coffee—Oh no, have I said to much? Well it's just something to think about” the blonde says with a wink “I know I will” then Brittany makes a show of bending to pick up something but Quinn doesn't see what it is as her friend just walks out, leaving her alone.</p><p>“What the hell?” she asks to herself, turning to the couch she sees Blaine and Sam, but they quickly turn to chat with the other and she closes her eyes.</p><p>Her friends are <em> really really </em> weird.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You're so beautiful” Rachel says as she caresses Quinn's face and the blonde giggles “You are so cute too- How did you get to be so cute?</p><p>“Nose surgery and tons of facial treatments” Quinn replies with a serious face and Rachel slaps her arm. But then Quinn remembers something “Y'know - that is a popular opinion today I must say” she comments.</p><p>“How so?” Rachel inquires, sitting straight up and trying to not appear too jealous.</p><p>“The weirdest thing happened today” Quinn explains as she takes Rachel hands on her, trying to keep their closeness just knowing how some things can bother Rachel “I think, I think Brittany was hitting on me” she says slowly.</p><p>But Rachel instantly moves her hands away “<em>What?"</em></p><p>“I'm telling you - I think Britt wants to sleep with me” Quinn explains as she reaches for the hands of her girlfriend.</p><p>“That's not possible!” Rachel replies with a frown as she slaps Quinns hands away.</p><p>“<em>Ow” </em>Quinn laments with a pout. </p><p>“I'm sorry- it's just” Rachel quickly amends, taking Quinns hands on her hand and kissing them, she asks with a pout “Santana and Brittany aren't like - exclusive?” she asks with confusion.</p><p>“They are” Quinn replies but then huffs “I think - I don't know - with them, it's hard to understand”</p><p>“So - what she did exactly?” Rachel inquires and her eyes are a little intimidating.</p><p>Quinn quickly fills her.</p><p>“This arm?” Rachel says as she caresses the mentioned bicep and yup, Quinn works out “Well, I don't blame her” she says with a chuckle.</p><p>Quinn grins as she flexes it and Rachel grips it tighter.</p><p>“Just for you, baby” the blonde says as she mockingly flexes her arm at her and Rachel giggles.</p><p>She really really loves Quinns playful side.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Rach, what are you doing now?” Blaine inquires from the couch as she walks by “Wanna come see a movie with us?” </p><p>Brittany and Sam look expectantly back.</p><p>“Uhh, y'know actually I was gonna do some laundry” Rachel says and she looks at Quinn, who is reading a book “Quinn, wanna do it with me?”</p><p>Quinn quickly shuts the book and grins at her “Of course, why not” and Rachel grins.</p><p>“Okay great, hold on a sec” Brittany says, standing up from the couch as she runs to her room and returns carrying a huge bag of laundry “Oh, here you go! You don't mind do you?” she says as she puts the bag on Rachels hands. </p><p>“I mean” Rachel tries to argue “-I don't think I have enough quarters”</p><p>But Blaine fishes a bag out of his pocket and holds it up to Rachel “Take mine”</p><p>Santana enters the scene “sup, Losers” </p><p>Sam trying to dissipate the weird interaction asks “So - how's the apartment hunting going?”</p><p>“Big guy is being difficult, so I sent him a picture of my middle finger and told him to screw himself” Santana informs them as she opens the fridge, takes a can of coke out and goes back to her room “Will be reading, have fun at the movies” she says before closing the door.</p><p>“All right” Sam awkwardly says as he stands up “we'd better go if we wanna catch that movie.”</p><p>“Bye” Rachel says as she can't wave with both of her hands occupied by the bag of quarters and the laundry.</p><p>“Bye” Sam and Blaine say as they walk to the door, holding hands.</p><p>Quinn, who stands to take one of the huge baskets from Rachel's eye waves at them.</p><p>“Bye Quinn” Brittany says as she passes by her “I miss you already” she whispers by her ear as she caresses her backside and the walks out of the apartment.</p><p>Quinn turns to Rachel and with a mortified face she whispers “Okay, did you see that?! With the inappropriate caressing”</p><p>“Actually, I did!” Rachel confirms with a whisper as she drops the laundry with a frown. She looks pissed “I know she's your friend and my friend and Santana's girlfriend but I want to punch her!”</p><p>“Ohhh” Quinn drops the laundry too “Oh my God! She knows about us!</p><p>Rachel crosses her arms “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Britt knows and she's just trying to freak us out!” Quinn insists as she thinks it over “That's the only explanation for it!”</p><p>“That's good” Rachel accepts with a nod “I really didn't want to punch her - I like Brittany” </p><p>Quinn laughs “Yeah and Santana would murder you in your sleep” </p><p>Rachel frowns “That too”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Sam” Quinn barges into the apartment with Rachel.</p><p>Sam quickly hides his teddy bear behind him “Sup, Q? Rach”</p><p>“Brittany knows about us” Quinn informs him as she takes a seat at the breakfast bar and her girlfriend curls at her side.</p><p>“Well <b>I</b>  didn't tell them!” Sam defends himself.</p><p>Quinn eyes him carefully.</p><p>“<em>Them?</em>” Rachel asks with mortification “Who's is them?”</p><p>“Brittany and Blaine” Sam replies with a sorry face and Quinn frowns at him “At least, Santana doesn't” he quickly adds with his hands up “I'm sorry, alright” Sam tries again “But hey, it's over now, right? Because you can tell them that you know they know and <b>I</b> can go back to knowing absolutely nothing” </p><p>Rachel turns to her girlfriend and both grin “Unless…” </p><p>“No! Not unless!” Sam speaks up and he stands from the couch “Look this must end now!” he calls.</p><p>But both ignore him as they gaze at each other.</p><p>“Oh babe, they think they are so <b>slick</b> messing with us” Rachel says as a plan begins to form in her mind “but see they don't know that we know that they know! So…” she nods.</p><p>And Quinn nods back with a smirk “The prey become the hunters” she says.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Brittany and Blaine are hanging out at the apartment and suddenly the phone rings. Used by now to take the call, Blaine picks up from the couch.</p><p>“Yeah - yeah” he says “It's for you - It's <em>Quinn” </em> he says as he offers the phone to Brittany, who frowns back at him but he shrugs.</p><p>Brittany smirks “Hey sexy”</p><p><em> “Hello Britt” </em> replies Quinn and Brittany swallows at the tone <em> “I've been thinking about you all day”</em></p><p>“Really?” she asks trying to match the tone but Quinn's voice is deeper.</p><p><em> “Well you know that thing you said before…” </em> Quinn trails off and Brittany turns to Blaine with a frown as he tries to hear the call too <em> “I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued” </em></p><p>“Alright” Brittany replies and Blaine opens his eyes like saucers.</p><p>“<em>Listen, Rachel is going out and Santana will be studying all night - so we will be all alone” </em> Quinn's voice comes through the phone and Blaine looks purple by now “ <em> so why don't you come over to my room and I'll let you uh, feel my bicep. Or maybe more”</em></p><p>“I'll have to get back to you on that” Brittany replies with a mortified face “Okay, bye!” She hangs up and turns to Blaine “Oh my God! She wants me to go over and feel her bicep and more” she looks interested for a second but then remembers herself <em> “Oh my god”</em></p><p>“Are you kidding? I cannot believe she would do that to Rach” Blaine says with a conflicted face but then he stops and slowly turns to point at Sam. Sam is avoiding his eyes as he plays on his Nintendo “Sam, do they know that we know?”</p><p>“No” Sam replies with a snort.</p><p>Blaine insists “Sam”</p><p>“They know you know” Sam confides with a tired sigh as he pauses his game.</p><p>“I knew it! Oh I cannot believe those two!” Blaine scoffs as he crosses his arms.</p><p>“God, they thought they could mess with us!” Brittany replies with a scoff “They're trying to mess with us?! They don't know that we know they know we know!” she turns to Sam and he is just shaking his head at them “Sam, you can't say anything!”</p><p>Sam scoffs as he goes back to his game “I couldn't even if I wanted too”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the kitchen, Quinn and Rachel whisper as both look at Blaine and Brittany from afar.</p><p>“Look at them, they're panicking” the short brunette says with disgust.</p><p>“Oh yeah” Quinn agrees with a nod “they're totally gonna back down”</p><p>“Oh yeah” Rachel nods.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On  the otherside, sitting in the living room, both Brittany and Blaine are whispering to each other as they watch the other pair.</p><p>“All right. All right! If she wants a date?” the blonde whispers to her friend with a nod “She's gonna get a date. All right, I'm gonna go in”</p><p>“All right” Blaine motivates her with a nod “Remember to be sexy”</p><p>Brittany just laughs as she walks towards Quinn and completely ignores Rachel “So - Quinn” she says with a giggle “I-I'd love to come by tonight”</p><p>Quinn frowns but quickly smirks “Really?” she asks with her slow voice.</p><p>“Oh absolutely” Brittany confirms as she touches Quinn's arm and Brittany can see Rachel containing herself  “Shall we say, around seven?”</p><p>Quinn nods “Yes”</p><p>“Good” Brittany confirms with a wink “I'm really looking forward to you and me having sexual intercourse” she says and then turns around to walk back to the couch. What she doesn't see is Quinn turning back to Rachel with a frown as Rachel just fumes but then replies <em> “Its okay - its okay”</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Are we sure about this?” Blaine asks as he watches Brittany go through her closet.</p><p>"We have to win” Brittany says with a decisive nod.</p><p>“Alright then” Blaine accepts “Showtime” as he moves to go through it with her “hey, babe?” </p><p>Sam looks up from his place at the bed and he just sighs “What?” </p><p>“Can you get us a champagne and two glasses” Blaine asks with his puppy eyes as he holds up a skirt to Brittany, who shakes her head and turns around. </p><p>Sam just huffs as he stands and walks off the room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“All right, it'll be great” Rachel says as she watches Quinn adjust the heels on her feet “You just make her think you wanna have sex with her! It'll totally freak her out!”</p><p>But Quinn stands there in her dress and doesn't look so sure “Okay, listen” she says with a serious face “how far am I gonna have to go with her?” as Rachel is in game mode and if anything, Rachel never loses and Quinn is worried about the limits she is willing to put her through.</p><p>“Relax” Rachel with a knowing grin “Britt would never actually kiss you if she knew the truth, we are going to win this” she says with a sure nod “Now, go get some!” Rachel says as she kisses her girlfriend “Now, go!” She runs to hide in the bathroom and pushes Quinn to her bedroom.</p><p>Quinn exhales deeply and enters her own bedroom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay” Blaine says with a nod as they wait inside Brittanys room “now I'm gonna try to listen from right here”</p><p>Brittany nods “Okay”</p><p>“Okay?” Blaine says and Brittany moves to the door but he stops her “Whoa, wait!” He undoes one button on Brittany's dress.</p><p>“Good idea!” Brittany confirms as she undoes another.</p><p>Blaine moves again to put it back “That's - no, Rachel is our friend, alright” He pats her on the butt and she walks off the room, going to the next door.</p><p>Brittany knocks, holding the champagne and glasses on her other hand</p><p>“Britt” Quinn greets her as she opens the door, clad in a sexy red dress and heels, her hair in an updo.</p><p>“Quinn” Brittany greets in her blue dress with her hair down.</p><p>“Come on in” Quinn says with a smirk, inviting her inside.</p><p>“I was going too” Brittany replies.</p><p>They go inside and Quinn closes the door.</p><p>“Umm, I brought some champagne” Brittany offers as she sets the bottle on the dresser and awkwardly stands beside it “Would you like some? </p><p>“Sure, why not” Quinn accepts just as awkwardly.</p><p>“Maybe, maybe I'll dance for you” Brittany says as she moves her legs around the bed but Quinn just frowns.</p><p>“You look good” Quinn replies, trying to keep the charade.</p><p>“Thanks” Brittany replies as she bites her lip and moves to Quinn “Y'know, that when you say things like that it makes me wanna rip that dress” </p><p>Quinn, more than a little uncomfortable, looks at the side “Lets move to the bed then” she suggests.</p><p>“Really?” Brittany questions as she stops moving.</p><p>“Yeah” Quinn questions as she sips her glass “Why not?” </p><p>“It's just y'know first” Brittany quickly fixes “I wanna take off all my clothes and have you rub lotion on me” </p><p>Quinn coughs “That - that would be nice - I'll get the lotion” and she walks to the bathroom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Listen, this is totally getting out of hand! Okay?” Quinn says to Rachel, who looks serious but also pissed “She wants me to put lotion on her!”</p><p>“She's bluffing!” Rachel scoffs as she crosses her arms over and sits on the toilet.</p><p>“Look, she's not backing down!” Quinn informs her girlfriend “She was doing her sexy moves” </p><p>Rachel possibly gets redder “What?”</p><p>“Yeah, those” Quinn tries to imitate but decides to stop “those she does at the club” </p><p>“<em>Hell no </em>” Rachel yell-whispers “we are gonna win this”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“She's not backing down” Brittany informs Blaine with a pout “She went to get lotion”</p><p>Sam looks up from his game and asks “Aren't you guys done yet? I wanna have a normal night with my friends”</p><p>“Sam look” Blaine explains to him “just look at it this way, the sooner Britt breaks Quinn the sooner this is all over and out in the open”</p><p>“Well...in that case” Sam considers as he stands from the bed and walks toward them “Show her a little of your…” he moves his hands towards her chest “Quinn loves boobs” he chuckles.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You go back out there and you seduce her till she cracks!” Rachel orders her and Quinn frowns.</p><p>“Okay, give me a second!” Quinn says as she looks into the mirror and stops “Did you clean up in here?” she asks, noticing how clear the reflection is.</p><p>Rachel shrugs “Maybe - okay yes, but a beautiful woman is seducing you, i'm a little stressed”</p><p>Quinn just shakes her head.</p><p>Quinn exits the bathroom and quickly catches Brittany coming out of her room.</p><p>“Oh, you're-you're going to sleep?” she asks with a little smirk.</p><p>“Umm, not without you, baby” Brittany says as she slowly walks over to her and showcases a little of her bra “So, this is my bra”</p><p>Quinn swallows and looks up at the taller blonde “It's very, very nice” she comments uncomfortably “Well, come here - i'm gonna make you scream” she adds with a nod.</p><p>Brittany replies “I bet you can” but pauses and then gazes at her “I'm gonna kiss you now”</p><p>“N-Not if I kiss you first” Quinn replies as she moves closer to Britt, touching her hip and she is trying to be as respectful as possible, putting her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Well, I guess there's nothing left for us to do but-but kiss” Brittany mutters as they gaze awkwardly at each other and she puts her hands on Quinn's neck.</p><p>“Here it comes” Quinn comments as she moves closer “Our first kiss” but the distance is closing and all she can do is pull away “Okay! Okay! Okay! You win! You win! I can't kiss you!” she yells, putting distance in between their bodies as she moves to the couch.</p><p>Brittany crosses her arms “And why not?”</p><p>“Because I am in love with Rachel” Quinn replies with a serious face.</p><p>“Wait - you are?” Brittany says, moving her hands down “That's so cute”</p><p>A second after, the door of the bathroom opens and a teary eyed Rachel walks out, hugging herself “You mean it?” she asks, looking directly at Quinn.</p><p>“I'm in love with you” Quinn repeats, walking towards her and embracing her “I am in love with you, Rachel Berry” she says again.</p><p>“I am in love with you, Quinn Fabray” Rachel replies as she giggles and hugs her back.</p><p>Brittany instantly excuses as she tears up “I just—I thought you guys were doing it, I didn't know you were in love! - I am so so sorry guys” </p><p>Finally, the door of Brittany's room opens and Blaine and Sam walk out with little grin and teary eyes, apparently, they heard everything too.</p><p>“Dude” Sam says to Quinn, who only shakes her head and laughs as she hugs Rachel tighter to her side.</p><p>“Hats off to Britt” Quinn says with a grin “Quite the seducer” </p><p>“All right! So that's it” Sam calls as he smiles “It's over! Everybody knows”</p><p>Rachel coughs uncomfortably “Actually…”</p><p>“Santana doesn't” Quinn adds with a shrug.</p><p>Sam's face morphs but then Brittany laughs suddenly “San knows, she was just busy to play with us- said she had so much studying” </p><p>And everyone laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u liked it. its 5 am and wrote this just now. kudos and comments are always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>